memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
1993
The Eugenics Wars begin. = In The Real World... = This section is for events that don't relate to the fictional background of the '''Star Trek' Universe: Publication/air/release dates, actor/crew/writer important dates, etc.'' Releases January * TOS comic #42: A Little Adventure..., by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #42: Second Chances, by Michael Jan Friedman February * TOS novel #63: Shell Game, by Melissa Crandall * DS9 novelization #1: Emissary, by J.M. Dillard * TOS comic #43: ...Goes A Long Way, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #43: Strange Bedfellows, by Michael Jan Friedman March * TNG novel #25: Grounded, by David Bischoff * TOS comic #44: Acceptable Risk, by Howard Weinstein and Gordon Purcell * TNG comic #44: Restoration, by Michael Jan Friedman April * TOS novel #64: The Starship Trap, by Mel Gilden * TNG novel: The Devil's Heart, by Carmen Carter (Hardcover) * TOS comic #45: A Little Man-to-Man Talk, by Steven H. Wilson * TNG comic #45: Childish Things, by Michael Jan Friedman and Kevin Ryan May *''TNG'' novel #26: The Romulan Prize, by Simon Hawke * DS9 novel #2: The Siege, by Peter David * TOS comic #46: Deceptions', Part 1: 'Coup d'etat, by Howard Weinstein * TOS comic #47: Deceptions', Part 2, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #46: 'The Maze, by Michael Jan Friedman and Kevin Ryan June * TOS novel #65: Windows on a Lost World, by V.E. Mitchell * TOS comic #48: Deceptions', Part 3, by Howard Weinstein * TOS comic #49: ''The Peacekeeper, Part 1'', by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #47: 'The Worst of Both Worlds, by Michael Jan Friedman * TOS comic omnibus: Who Killed Captain Kirk?, by Peter David July * TOS comic #50: The Peacekeeper', Part 2, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #48: 'The Belly of the Beast, by Michael Jan Friedman August * TOS novel #66: From the Depths, by Victor Milan * TOS novel: Shadows on the Sun, by Michael Jan Friedman (Hardcover) * DS9 novel #3: Bloodletter, by K.W. Jeter * TNG-SA novel #1: Worf's First Adventure, by Peter David * TOS comic #51: Renegade, by Dan Mishkin * TNG comic #49: The Armies of the Night, by Michael Jan Friedman September * TNG novel #27: Guises of the Mind, by Rebecca Neason * TOS comic #52: Epic Proportion, by Diane Duane * TNG comic #50: And Death Shall Have No Dominion, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic #4: A House Divided, by Mike W. Barr October * TOS novel #67: The Great Starship Race, by Diane Carey * TNG-SA novel #2: Line of Fire, by Peter David * TNG novelization: Descent, by Diane Carey * TOS comic #53: Time Crime, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #51: Lifesigns, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * TNG comic #52: The Rich and the Dead, by Michael Jan Friedman November * DS9 novel #4: The Big Game, by Sandy Schofield * TOS comic #54: Nightmares, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #53: Reductions & Deductions, by Michael Jan Friedman * TNG comic #54: Hidden Agendas, by Michael Jan Friedman December *''TNG'' novel #28: Here There Be Dragons, by John Peel * TNG novel: Dark Mirror, by Diane Duane (Hardcover) * TNG-SA novel #3: Survival, by Peter David * TOS comic #55: Time to Time, by Howard Weinstein * TNG comic #55: The Good of the Many, by Michael Jan Friedman Unknown Month * TOS comic #4: To Walk the Night, by Michael Jan Friedman Connections * * *1993 page at the Complete Starfleet Library Category:Timeline